Lo frío de tu piel, lo eterno del romance
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: Su tacto era frío, le recordaba a Yukino que eso estaba mal, por muchas razones. Lamentablemente ninguna coincidía con los motivos de Lucy. Probablemente por eso se sintiese tan fría y distante, como la madera de una marioneta, por eso doliese tanto. Pero no importaba, todo era una actuación, al fin y al cabo.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Smut. #11 Hielo. [smut69_es]

**Personajes/parejas:** Lucy/Yukino.

**Extensión: **947 palabras.

**Notas: **Te dije que hacía un LucyYukino, Reveire-chan, y como ves no mentía (jamás te mentiría, Reveire-chan). Discúlpame que de nuevo sea angst, lo fluff con ellas simplemente no me sale.

También disculpadme que el Lime sea tan malo, no soy buena con eso. Es M por eso mismo, de paso, aunque sea muy sutil.

**.**

* * *

**Lo frío de tu piel, lo eterno del romance.**

Yukino estaba segura de que les faltaba poco para que la función terminara de ser perfecta, un acto de la más absoluta calidad, la mayor obra de sus vidas. Yukino estaba segura de que faltaba poco para que los sentimientos pasasen a formar parte de la actuación, como todo lo demás. Estaba segura de que pronto lo fingido sería el amor y no la indiferencia, completando la mentira perfecta que las envolvía.

Avanzaba por los pasillos cual marioneta vieja, moviéndose por los hilos que alguien más movía, lista para otra función. El telón eran las sabanas, el escenario la fría cama de hotel, los actores ellas y los espectadores sus ignorados corazones. Y otra noche más era otra función más. Un beso no era más que un acto, una caricia una insulsa acotación, un gemido un pequeño soliloquio, y el frío de sus pieles no era más que la dura madera de una marioneta.

Yukino estaba segura de que les faltaba poco para que la función terminara de ser perfecta, para que sus corazones se volviesen de madera. Y eso estaba mal. Todo, absolutamente todo estaba mal. Que sus vidas no fueran más que una mentira estaba mal, que sus encuentros no fuesen más que un secreto estaba mal, que vieran sus propios sentimientos como algo erróneo estaba mal. ¿Qué está mal en amar? Nada. Entonces, ¿por qué todo no era más que una ilusión? Porque, de alguna manera, eso sí estaba mal.

Lucy detenía momentáneamente el tacto de sus pieles para mirarla fijamente, levemente molesta, levemente dolida. Pero es que de alguna manera para Lucy también estaba mal, aunque por motivos tan diferentes. Para la Heartfilia los secretos y el acto tenían una razón, todo tenía una razón pues hacer lo que hacían y ser lo que eran estaba mal. A causa de eso estaban ahí cada noche, ocultas bajo el telón donde ni las estrellas las vieran. Yukino estaba segura de que por eso su tacto era tan frío, por eso sus sentimientos eran tan distantes, por eso aquello no parecía sino otra ilusión más.

Y entre los besos y las manos húmedas, el sudor y la excitación, algo de ellas parecía perderse. Quizás fuese porque a Lucy cada ocasión le costase menos mentir y Yukino cada instante se resignase un poco más, tal vez porque cada vez sentían más diferente y cada vez les importase menos. ¿Qué eran, después de todo? No eran amigas, no eran novias, simplemente eran dos marionetas actuando cada noche un momento perfecto para luego detenerse en el día a día. Las preguntas eran respondidas con mentiras, los sentimientos ocultados bajo la alfombra, y el deseo mutuo acallado con besos en las mejillas y manos entrelazadas bajo la mesa. ¿Qué eran, después de todo, aparte de dos chicas que se querían? Nada más, y sin embargo de alguna manera estaba mal.

Las salidas nocturnas eran envueltas en el engaño, y las preguntas de _"–¿a dónde vas?"_ eran respondidas con mentiras y más mentiras. Un paseo nocturno, tal vez; debo ir a comprar algo, quizás; quiero tomar el fresco, podría ser. Estoy enamorada y voy a verla, pues la quiero a mi lado; eso no. No, claro que no, pues estaba mal.

La señora de la entrada la miraba fijamente, y Yukino volvía a sentirse una marioneta en tanto avanzaba por los pasillos rumbo al salón, lista para otra función. A veces deseaba un poco de calor, algo más que solo fragmentos de una relación, una vida en lugar de una simple y vacía actuación. Por momentos deseaba sentir que ellas eran algo, en lugar de simples estrellas que se perdían llegado el amanecer. Deseaba creer que con quererse bastaba, pero no lo hacía. Y las miradas culpables y los silencios tensos no hacían sino acentuar el dolor, la indiscutible falta de algo entre ellas. ¿Qué faltaba? Quizás sinceridad, quizás encuentros sin miedos, probablemente que Lucy le ofreciera algo más que solo culpabilidad con cada roce de pieles. Pero no pasaba, la silenciaba con besos insípidos y dedos explorando en su intimidad. Entre el frenesí y el orgasmo Yukino olvidaba momentáneamente que deseaba _algo más_, se conformaba con ese pequeño momento para amarse y lo aceptaba como lo único que tendría.

Sin embargo de a poco la marioneta la dominaba y ya no sabía si actuaba o era, si soñaba o vivía. Ojos vacíos, como fría pintura sobre la madera. Sonrisa perfecta al igual que falsa, como la de un títere. Corazón de madera, como el que estaba segura tendría para ese entonces. Yukino estaba segura de que les faltaba poco para que la función terminara de ser perfecta, de lo que no estaba segura es si el hielo entre ellas venía de Lucy o de su persona.

¿De quién era el tacto más frío? ¿De quién era el verdadero dolor? ¿Cuál era la que no podía huir de la mentira? ¿Qué hacía más daño, la decisión de su amante o su propio conformismo?

Se sentaba al borde de la cama y el calor ya se había extinguido, el frío la envolvía y tiritaba sin saber por qué.

–¿Por qué está mal? –No lo entendía, así como ya no entendía ni su actuar ni sus sentimientos.

Era solo una marioneta, después de todo, ella no movía los hilos.

Unos ojos chocolate la miraban durante largos segundos, segundos que se cristalizaban como escarcha a su alrededor. El frío aumentaba, las distanciaba, y algo se perdía en medio de los reproches silenciosos y el final de la obra. Su desenlace, de ellas y de nadie más. ¿Por qué no podía ser feliz, entonces?

–Ya no sé.

Solo eran marionetas, después de todo.

* * *

**FIN.**

* * *

**.**


End file.
